clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Russian One/1
Thanks for becoming good! : ) --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 16:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Award! You have been forgiven! All Forgiven! File:ForgivenessAwardSea.jpg|Your Forgiveness Award Thanks! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 12:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Its ok. You didn't know. : ) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Walrus Did you used to be a walrus or just yourself? unknown4 06:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not Walrus. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:45, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry. unknown4 06:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) That's ok. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Im glad ur good! Hey, thx for coming to the good side! I remember some rollbacks i made of your edits but I didn't thought you were ''so bad, actually I thought the vandalizing and rollbacking thingy was like a game! Well, thx for being good!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 11:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Good JobReformin! So far so good. You are going to be a great editor.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 21:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Good Job I am very proud of you. Your contributions are great. Have fun editing! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah! @Russian One. You are so right.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) umm I do have my own wiki![[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 03:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Oh a fan of Npts eh cool!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) umm YOu didn't have too.[[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 03:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Altador Cup Yeah. I haven't been on in a couple of days. I'm on the winning team Krawk Island ;)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What's it about? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) me neither. Terror Mountain- the losing team. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:33, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Keep an eye (.) on my talk. I put... polls on it ;-)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) coolie! I like polls expect in the winter when older kids force my toungue on them lol. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Happyfacewantstotalk Yes, yes he did! So i gave him an unaward XD and blocked him for 5 minutes!!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Wow that's really rude! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Err what i did or what he did?--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Happyfacewantstotalk. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) K it was a little confusing.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) sorry Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) K 20 main edits. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 04:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) 23 main edits. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 04:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) *Server: Frozen *Ninja Hideout *My peng: Sonamy--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 04:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) New Talk! U gonna post first?--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 06:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ya. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Just 2 say I might leave but there would be a chance I'm coming back only maybe though. And is it ready? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:24, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I have to go. Bye! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) It's ready, but i staay all night.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 06:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Sensei! Yes twice!!! =0 --The Real Ben Talk to Ben Cool! That's so cool. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 17:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) No way no!The Real Ben Talk to Ben Hello Hey you seem cool, Do you like music? Ya- u? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 18:40, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yep Cool- wat kind? I like pop and dance but mostly Lady GaGa. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 18:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) All oh ok cool. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 18:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Exept heavy metal and polka oh lol. is ben reaally evil? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 18:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) wait wats polka? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 18:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Misunderstanding Ben is evil and blocked. - The proof is here Follow this link. I've proved it was Ben: here - oh. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 19:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, please read w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User_talk:Hat_Pop#Here_is_your_proof. Thanks. ~Joey~ [[User talk:Joeyaa|^Talk^'']] 19:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah Ben might have been framed. Agreed. I WONDER WHO? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 19:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Quit Ben WAS the only reason. I love this place, but I really can't stay when there's someone like him around. No matter what he does, he gets let off. People will always forgive him regardless of the severity of what he did. - CP If ur online, plz go now to club penguin server chinook at town, my penguin name is taraton!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 23:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) = ( Please don't Quit! = ( --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I doubt it but I'll sleep on it i guess. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) quit *Me (But came back) *Ben *York *Code *YOu *Wompus *Never mind only 6 nut still close.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh code quit? And some ppl are considering quitting. I'm sleeping on it but I already know I'm quitting so this is like my last day. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ERG This is turning into crisis 6.[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I know and it's making my head hurt. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:18, 7 July 2009 (UTC) also Also, want my neoppets?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) wat what? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) do Do you want my neopets user name and password?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) only if you want- sure. 00:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh Add digiskymin to the list.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) *Username:minisure25 *Password:lucas123 thanks. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, add me to what list?~~Tawny the Rabbit Cross your fingers! To the list of users that quit.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) welcome You welcome and take care of minisure for me![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I will! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah I have another account on that website but I forgot the password the username was sure25.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sry! I'm sorry. You might be asking yourself for what... It's cause i didn't meet you too much... I don't know about your personality, nothing. I in someways accept your quitting, you might now say: You need to accecpt ppl to quit? I knew this wiki has problems with quitters, but I don't want to send you that messegge, I want to say that I know you quit and I respect your opinion and decision. I would like to meet you someday, I think your really cool! Well, good luck in life!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 00:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) here Here you deserve it my awesome award you are a perfect example of a user nuetral amount of edits: thanks I'll put it up next 2 my notice. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) are you? Are you gonna be on any other wikias?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) what? OH 1235. [[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :( I will miss you.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) actually Actually I do have a wiki.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Here:http://ssbbfanclub.wikia.com/wiki/Super_smash_brothers_series_fan_club_Wiki I already gave you a link.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I know I got it. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) or Or I could create another wikia.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ya I might make one. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC)